Parker's Obsession
by christylee
Summary: Oneshot songfic detailing Parker's obsession with Gordo. Prequel to an upcoming story in which she attempts to break apart the happy high school couple of Lizzie and Gordo. Take a short trip inside Parker's slightly twisted mind!


_Sitting here, housebound, waiting for the hurricane to arrive, ready as I'm ever gonna be, so nothing to do but write. A writer's holiday! What a joy! As long as it's only a little rain and a little wind, I'll be happy with the tradeoff---weather for writing time!_

_Someday I'm going to write a story called "Parker's Revenge," which will detail how Parker manages to break up Lizzie and Gordo in tenth grade, as described briefly in Chapter 3 of my current story, "The Graduate. " In the meantime, while waiting for the hurricane, I have put together this is a quick look inside Parker's mind, leading up to that point. _

_I got this idea from the Smashmouth song "Satellite" from their CD "Astro Lounge." At first I thought it could be a beautiful love song for Lizzie and Gordo, but then I tried Parker and Gordo, and it was a little more twisted and really fit the tone of the song. So I hope this works._

_If you don't know the song, you should find it and listen to it, it's really cool, but at least I am providing the lyrics below. Hope you enjoy!_

**Satellite (by G. Camp)**

I see you floating by meI see your beautiful face  
It's pointed straight up towards the smog  
I know… I know you feel me beaming  
Can you sense my burning x-ray vision  
As you roll on by now?  
You must be gravitating…to the vibe I'm generating  
Or maybe not…yet…

I have known you forever  
You pushed the reset button on the counter of my heart  
But you'll laugh at my advances  
But still I gotta chance it as I watch your dust

You do it, you do it, you do it for me  
You do it, you do it, you do it for me  
You do it, you do it, you do it for me  
That's how I know that you are mine

I send out to you  
Frequencies exceeding the speeding laws of sound  
I extend out to you  
The satellite that will orbit your mind 'til you're down  
That's how I know….That's how I know….  
I'm the asteroid that will infiltrate your soul  
That's how I know….That's how I know….  
Speeding towards you burning out of control

You do it, you do it, you do it for me  
You do it, you do it, you do it for me  
You do it, you do it, you do it for me  
That's how I know that you are mine  
That's how I know that you are mine!

-

-

-

I see you, Gordo.

Don't think I don't see you.

I see you floating by me. I see your beautiful face, it's pointed straight up towards the smog. Well, it's not exactly smog. It's smoke, the aftermath of fireworks. And I see you looking up at the fireworks, an expression of wonderment on your beautiful face.

You do indeed look beautiful tonight, and so happy,. And why shouldn't you be? A birthday party at Danny Kessler's house, and you've been invited. I made sure you got invited. His parents have spared no expense, tons of food, a live band and fireworks. Do Danny's parents love him or what?

Everybody loves Danny. And as Danny's girlfriend, I'm the belle of the ball, the princess every other girl wishes she could be tonight. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

Except for Lizzie.

Because she's got you.

And I don't.

I wish she wasn't even here, but I knew if I wanted you to come to this party, I would have to invite her as well. You two have been inseparable for five weeks now. Gordo and Lizzie. Lizzie and Gordo. But it won't always be that way, baby. Because as soon as this is over, you're _mine._

I'm sitting here by the side of the pool, in my emerald green bikini, watching you pass by, and I know you feel me beaming. Can you sense my burning x-ray vision as you roll on by?

I can see right through you, Gordo. You think you're so happy with Lizzie, the girl who has liked you "as a friend" and "like a brother" since before we all started kindergarten. But now we're in tenth grade and a lot has changed, hasn't it? You and Lizzie are finally a couple, sure. You've been waiting so long for this. Your expectations are so high. But you know what happens to high expectations. Reality can never match up. Sooner or later Lizzie is going to disappoint you, and when she does, and your heart is shattered, I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces.

It's just a matter of time, sweetheart.

I can wait.

Oh, Gordo, Gordo…You're so smart, but somehow you can't seem to see that a girl like Lizzie will never keep you happy for long. You need someone with depth and intelligence, a serious soul, not a frivolous pom-pom girl.

Someone like me.

I know that you can sense that I'm the girl for you. Deep down in your heart, Gordo, I'm convinced you know this. You must be gravitating to the vibe I'm generating.

Or maybe not…yet…

I know we've had a rough start, and there have been some bumps along the way. What was I thinking in middle school, when I refused your invitation to the dance because of your height? What a fool I was! But afterwards, when you agreed to dance with me, even though I had been so mean to you, that's when you pushed the reset button on the counter of my heart. You were so sweet. That's when I knew. That's how I know. You're the one for me, Gordo. And I'm the only one for you.

Right now, you laugh at my advances. And I don't blame you. I haven't always been very nice to you, I admit it. But you liked me once, enough to ask me out. That's still inside you somewhere, I'm sure. You'll like me again someday. I'm sure.

There are some small distractions we have to get past first. Lizzie is a distraction, of course, but perhaps not for long. And now you see me going out with Danny Kessler, and before that Ethan Craft, not to mention four or five boys from the football team. You know why I'm doing it, don't you? I don't really care so much about them, but I figure you've got to notice and it's got to occur to you that if popular boys like that would go out with someone like me, then I must be something pretty special.

As long as you don't believe the rumors you hear, and I know you're smart enough not to believe everything you hear. And besides, even if you have heard rumors, you've got to know, Gordo, that I'm saving my _heart_ for you. It's the heart that's important, most of all, and I know that you know that. Those other boys don't mean anything to me, but you mean everything to me. That's why I've gotta chance it.

Because you do it for me.

You do it for me, baby.

That's how I know that you are mine.

I couldn't possibly feel this way unless I actually had a chance, right? I mean, what would be the sense in it? I don't do things unless they make sense. Well, not since the "too short" incident in middle school. That's when I made the decision to stop doing things that don't make sense.

Since then, everything I do has a purpose.

So now I send out to you frequencies exceeding the speeding laws of sound. Right now, I look across the pool and I blow you a kiss. You turn your head. It looks like you're whispering something in Lizzie's ear, but I know you must be picking up the frequencies of my kiss, traveling to you on the air.

I've dedicated your favorite songs to you on the radio, and the next day in school everybody is talking about it. If everybody is talking about it, then I know that you know it too. You're tuned into my vibe, Gordo. You must be.

I know you are, but just now, I want to see it. Again. So here's a little act of confirmation. I think I'll get up and take a walk around the pool.

The fireworks have stopped, and Danny is too busy with his buddies to worry where I am. I'm all alone, but not really alone, because I'm here with you. I can see you sprawled out on a lounge chair on the other side of the pool. All right, Lizzie is with you, sitting beside you, her arm around you, playing with your hair, whispering in your ear, but that's irrelevant at the moment. I know that if I walk on by, you will look. I'm the satellite that will orbit your mind till you're _down. _

Do you hear me, buddy? Till you're _down. _ You're going down. And here's how I know. Here's how I know….

I get up and walk around the pool. No, not walk. Amble. Saunter. Parade. Even _sashay._ I know I look good in my little green bikini. All the guys are looking at me as I strut by, so why shouldn't you? You can't resist. I've got the stuff and I know how to shake it. And I'm shakin' it for you, baby, just enough to catch your eye. I pass by, right in front of you, and I know you can see me. I turn my head and smile at you, give you a little wink.

And there it is. You're looking at me. I feel a thrill go through my body. _You're looking at me. _I know you can't help yourself. There's this connection between us, you can't deny it. My soul is calling out to your soul. I'm the asteroid that will infiltrate your soul. It's a done deal, Gordo. You might as well give up now. You know that in the end you're not going to be able to resist me.

I think I'll stop right here, right in front of you, so you can get a good look at me. I know you want a good look at me. I put my fingers inside the top of my bikini bottom and make a quick adjustment. I pull up on the legbands a little bit, then take another quick glance at you behind me.

You're looking, just as I knew you would be. Lizzie is pulling your face back towards her, but it's a losing battle. Doesn't she get it yet? She's not going to be able to hold on to you. It's written in the stars, in the shooting stars. Gordo belongs to Parker. Gordo and Parker. Parker and Gordo. I'm speeding towards you, burning out of control.

Because you do it for me.

You do it for me, baby.

That's how I know that you are mine.

I dive into the pool and feel the cool water rushing all over my body, sending me to another world, a world where nothing exists except the truths within my own mind. I'm here in my own mind, with the certain knowledge that David Gordon is _mine._ Then I emerge from the depths of the water, and swim to the edge, pulling myself up over the side of the pool, right where I had jumped off.

You're still there. I see you. Don't think I don't see you. And don't think I don't see you looking at me, unable to keep from looking at me, as I rise up out of the water, drenched, dripping wet all over the pool deck, the coolness of the evening air causing my little green bikini to stick to my skin in all the right places. I'm wet and I'm cold, but as I smile at you and our eyes lock, even for that brief moment, I know there is nothing Lizzie can do to prevent the inevitable.

Our day will come, Gordo, and perhaps sooner than anyone might think. I'm speeding towards you, burning out of control.

You do it for me.

Oh yeah…you do it for me.

That's how I know that you are mine.


End file.
